


She Came From Out of Nowhere

by DKShakespeare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gala Attending Ladies, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love you Katie McGrath, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena kicks ass, One Shot, So does Kara, Supercorp rules all, tagging is hard, this is how i deal with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare
Summary: Kara, the nervous reporter, gets sent to L-Corp's latest gala to try and talk to one Lena Luthor. She gets a little more than she expected from the gorgeous CEO, especially when a group of robbers crash the party.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	She Came From Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever and I just have to say, I love SuperCorp to the moon and back.

Dang it.  
Supergirl had earned a well deserved night off.  
Kara Danvers had not.   
"Dang it!" Kara said, frantically rifling through her clothing rack. Snapper Carr had called at the last moment demanding her presence at the L-Corp gala tonight. In approximately half an hour to be precise.   
"Finally," she muttered, holding up the form fitting black dress she had spent precious moments seeking. Kara briefly wondered if talking to herself signaled an impending descent into madness. Her eyes flitted to the magazine on her bedside table. Green eyes that warred over which shade to actually be stared back at her. Kara pulled her gaze toward the dress that Alex had gifted her for her last Earth birthday. Kara had laughed when she'd pulled it from the box. Great gag gift, Alex. There's no way I could pull this off. Alex had chuckled along with her but said she never knew when the opportunity might arise.  
Right. Opportunity. That's what Alex had said.  
Today was that day.

Kara fiddled with her glasses. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? She was Supergirl. Well, not here. Here in this room that felt too hot, she was Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers, normal, run-of-the-mill reporter who turned her work in on time no matter what disaster kept her up late. Kara Danvers who loved her sister, and making cookies, and hanging out with her friends at the alien bar. Kara Danvers who had a job to do. So why did it feel like she was being pressed under ten tons of Kryptonite?   
"Right. Job to do. I can totally do that." Someone next to her turned their head and gave her a funny look. She gave a small smile in return and wished the champagne glass in her hand held something stronger.   
Though effusive with her friends, she wasn't much of a mingler, not with so many rich, powerful people in the room. Kara found herself at a loss for words outside of the regular capabilities of her job as a reporter. Learning to blend in made her shy and awkward when she wasn't wearing the cape. She tried to convince herself that making her way through the beautifully dressed glitteratti of National City was just part of blending in. As a reporter, she was expected to act a certain way but her nerves were overtaking her.   
Alex, I don't think I can do this, she texted her sister.  
Breathe, Kara, you look great, you know what you're doing. Supergirl up, came the immediate response.  
What!  
Not literally, you goob. Just get in there and get the girl.  
Kara's brain went haywire and choked on the champagne she had sipped to steel herself.   
Chill. Not like that.  
Kara struggled to take a breath. Air. Yes, air was necessary.   
Air was nee-the crowd of expensive tuxedos and dresses that cost more than two month's rent parted and Kara's line of sight narrowed to a perfectly smooth, creamy expanse of skin. Thoughts of breathing went right out the window as the woman in a deep emerald green backless gown too elegant for even these surroundings stood laughing with a few guests. The line of her spine led up to the curve of a neck that Kara was instantly obsessed with. She longed to run her fingers softly over the flawless skin there, to pull the hair just shy of ebony from its perfectly coiled high bun and see it cascade over shoulders she would worship with her lips.   
Bad Kara! The woman in question didn't need her ogling. No woman deserved that but Kara couldn't deny that the feelings churning in her gut were well founded as the laughing woman angled toward her and Kara could now take in the perfectly sculpted eyebrows, the dark red lipstick, and oh Rao, those sparkling eyes.   
Lena Luthor looked carefree.   
Kara was enchanted.  
Pausing in her reverie, Lena finally noticed the reporter standing uncomfortably off to the side and with a smile and a wave, separated herself from the rest of the group. Taking a moment, she switched out her empty flute for a full one and sidled up to the wary blonde.   
"Well, well, well, Miss Danvers," the brunette grinned, "what an extreme pleasure to have you here."  
Kara wordlessly held up her phone. Lena simply watched the movement.   
"Um," she coughed, "Work. Yes, CatCo sent me to cover the gala and get some quotes, preferably from you." She blushed crimson at her stammering.   
"First a cover and now this? You're becoming L-Corp's exclusive reporter," Lena marveled.  
"Well, the cover was mostly about you!" Kara squeaked.  
"Mmm, true." Lena replied, leaning in. "Maybe you're just my exclusive reporter then."  
Kara jumped when Lena placed a hand on her arm, nearly sending her flying into the food table. It would be such a disappointment if so much delicious looking food got wasted because of her clumsiness around the beautiful woman.   
Lena's smile widened before softening like she knew what Kara was thinking. Kara didn't find that helpful at all. In fact, it made her stumble worse, this time taking out a passing guest.   
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She apologized to the man whose drink she knocked into. He glared at her and stalked off, wringing out his wet cuffs.  
"I am so sorry, Ms. Luthor." Kara's eyes were wide with panic. Just her luck, she ruins her chance to get to know the brunette better by wrecking her party.  
"Miss Danvers, it's alright," she assured the flailing blonde.  
Jumpiest woman I've ever seen, Lena thought, then felt bad. Maybe she's just uncomfortable here or with me. Lena wanted to rectify that as soon as possible.   
"Please, call me Lena," she said, quietly. The blonde ceased her frantic apologizing and looked up into wild green hues. Without another thought, she pointed to herself and said, "Kara."  
"Okay then, we're just Lena and Kara, having a conversation."  
Kara honestly wanted to smack herself or move to another planet but instead she found herself answering the billionaire's smile with one of her own.   
"Nice to meet you, Lena," Kara said holding out her hand. She hoped Lena understood the confusing gesture. Technically, they had met a few weeks ago when Kara interviewed the newest tech genius to reside in National City. Her face now graced the cover of CatCo's magazine with Kara's first front page byline. Lena had no problem talking about the projects her company was working on but shut down anyone asking after her personal life.   
Until Kara.  
No one knew why she had suddenly agreed but the press had been clamoring since.  
"You as well, Kara." This sentence was accompanied by Lena biting her lower lip and Kara greedily followed the movement with her eyes. This was not lost on Lena and she put her hand on Kara's arm again.  
"If you're ready now, we can find a quiet place and talk about the children's hospital that L-Corp is fundraising for tonight."  
"Yes! Absolutely!" Kara fumbled before following Lena toward the elevator. Stepping from the dim lighting of the gala to the harsh overhead florescent lights of the elevator made Kara's head hurt a little. The humming buzzed in her ears and she fiddled with her glasses, wincing. It didn't help that Lena was standing next to her, so close Kara could feel the warmth radiating off of her skin. Her fingers twitched as she felt the other woman's hand brush gently against hers. Kara thought about how Lena's hand had felt in hers, soft with very specific calloused places. The older woman had explained her love of working on projects and building robots and tech in her labs during the interview. The air grew heavy with Lena's light floral perfume, one that Kara enjoyed but suddenly found floating through her head so that she couldn't think clearly.  
The doors opened and Kara stumbled out followed by an amused Lena. They were two floors above the guests on the ground and standing on a balcony. Quiet but still within reach.  
"Better?" Lena asked when they found a place that overlooked the party. Kara gave her a confused expression.   
"You seemed a little uncomfortable down there," Lena said. Kara blushed. How could she say most of her discomfort came from being so close to the woman in front of her? She wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded.  
"Thank you."  
"Think nothing of it. It was getting to be too much for me, as well."  
"Really?" Kara asked, surprised. "You had them eating out of your hand."  
Lena chuckled. "They follow the money, Kara."  
"Ah."  
"Oops. Can that be off the record?"  
Kara laughed. "Of course."  
"Might as well get to it though." And she spent the next few minutes going over L-Corp's advances in cancer research and how she hoped for it to be standard issue at the Luthor Children's Hospital as soon as possible. That was what tonight was for.   
"It's also a lovely excuse to dress up."  
Kara laughed at that, thinking how surprised she had been when she saw how her dress hugged curves she didn't even realize she had.   
"Speaking of which, you look amazing tonight."  
"Thank-Thank you," Kara stammered, her face flushing. "You look pretty amazing yourself."   
Her mind screamed into the void, demanding to know why she had said that. Lena though, Lena looked pleased, her head ducking shyly.   
"Thank you. I admit I had some fun getting ready tonight. I had hoped you'd be here."  
"How did you know?"  
"I may have made a call. Told a Mr. Carr I would only speak with you from now on."  
Kara's jaw dropped. So that's why she'd been called in. Lena had wanted to see her, had wanted to talk to her? She couldn't believe it. But there was Lena Luthor, watching her, hopeful with a bit of worry around the edges.   
"That's-I want to say that's impossible but you're here and you just said it. I think you just said it. Did you just say what I think you said?"  
Lena looked taken aback at Kara's rambling but picked that it mostly revolved around disbelief.   
"I promise that I said I hoped you would be here tonight."  
"Why?" Kara asked, bewildered.   
Once again, Lena ducked her head, looking up at Kara through long lashes.  
"I enjoyed talking to you. I had hoped we could do it again."  
"But-"  
"Miss Danvers, do I really have to spell it out?" Lena took on her CEO tone of voice and was gratified by the long shiver elicited from the other woman.   
"No. No, I'm just surprised."  
"Well, you shouldn't be. I very much enjoyed talking with you and when I saw you tonight, I knew I needed to get to know you better." Lena shifted slightly so that she was closer to the blonde. Kara picked up on the movement and found herself mirroring it. Channeling all of her Supergirl courage, she tentatively reached out and placed her fingers on Lena's hip, the satin soft under her fingers, the woman softer. Kara felt drawn in, barely in control of her actions as she pulled the billionaire closer, the music below a crescendo that matched their bodies coming together.   
"Is this okay?" Kara asked when her front was nearly flush with Lena's.   
"Better than," the other woman whispered, her voice rough in her suddenly dry throat.   
It was slow, every inch, every centimeter, a question. One that Lena answered in the affirmative, her body heating from head to toes.   
"Can I kiss you?" Kara asked when their faces were barely a hair's width apart. Kara was terrified but something about where their bodies touched felt right, so she took the ultimate chance.  
"Please," Lena murmured. Kara couldn't wait any longer. She guided her lips to Lena's and the Solar System crashed into a single moment. The universe righted itself and Kara Zor-El Danvers stood at the center of it with Lena Kieren Luthor. Their lips moved, hesitant at first, but soon found a synchronicity that elicited a contented sigh from one and a soft moan from the other. No one would ever know which came from who. It didn't matter. All that mattered was this moment, a moment that had Lena gently running the tip of her tongue along Kara's bottom lip, begging to deepen the already perfect kiss. Kara hummed at the first touch of Lena's tongue to hers and they began a massaging dance that had Kara's fingers pressed harder into Lena's hips, mindful of her strength, as she tried to pull the woman closer. Lena's hands snaked around Kara's neck, twining with the loose bits of hair there. Her fingernails scraped against the nape of her neck and Kara moaned at the sensation.   
It was with no small act of will that Kara pulled back, gently reaching out to land a small kiss on the lips she had fallen in love with. Lena opened her eyes slowly, pupils blown wide and a smile took over her entire face. Kara leaned her forehead against the other woman's, heart marking a new rhythm.   
"Lena," she breathed, gazing at the woman before her.   
"Yes, darling?" The older woman smirked and Kara couldn't help it she had to peck those kiss swollen lips again. They were simply too irresistible.   
"That was-" Kara couldn't find the words.  
"Incredible."  
"Yes, exactly that."  
Lena hummed her agreement.   
"What are we doing?" Kara asked. For a moment, Lena felt a twinge of sadness hit her racing heart but all she saw in Kara's face was honest consideration and a slightly dopey smile. Her eyes were glazed but watching Lena with hope.   
"I think," Lena began, scratching her nails across the back of Kara's neck, "that we were saying we like each other."  
Kara moaned at the sensation, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. Lena needed to hear that sound again and again. She pushed her head forward, capturing the blonde's mouth once again. Kara went willingly.   
Gunshots rang out and the sound of shattering glass interrupted the dazed couple on the balcony.  
"In case you haven't noticed," shouted a voice from among a group of four men in black hoodies making their way to the center of the room, "this is a robbery! Jewels, in the bag! Wallets, too."   
Each man stepped forward to a group of partygoers and indicated with swift gestures to release whatever valuables were on hand into the open maw of waiting bags.  
"Oh, for the love of not now!" Kara growled under her breath.   
Lena looked at her in surprise.   
"Wait here," the reporter instructed before turning and disappearing up the stairs.  
"Like hell," Lena muttered, heading to the elevator. These heels weren't made for stairs so she'd have to go for a slightly less grand entrance. These men were on her property, pestering her guests, and she wouldn't stand for it. She was a Luthor, after all.   
The electronic doors parted and she stepped forward, chin high, face closed off and regal.   
"Surely, there's no need for that," she told the closest man. Startled, he looked back toward another. Ah, so that's the leader, she thought.   
"Jewels, now, or we'll paint this fancy party in red," he growled.  
Not giving him an inch, Lena stood there, projecting more confidence than she felt on the inside.  
"Leave now or suffer the consequences." She didn't know what those consequences would be but she knew there definitely would be some. Luthors could be ruthless when they put their mind to it. She hadn't often had to rely on that but she was getting steadily angrier the longer these men recklessly pointed guns around the room.   
A whoosh and a figure clad in red and blue crashed to the ground next to her.  
"You heard the lady," Supergirl said, coming out of her crouch.  
"Oh goody. The Girl Scout. Take her out," he called to the other three robbers. Bullets ripped through the air and Kara took a step to the right to draw their fire away from accidentally hitting Lena who looked ready to do something crazy or brave.   
"I'm okay," Kara reassured her when the guns stopped firing and the bullets lay on the ground, useless and flattened. She could hear Lena's heartbeat struggling to break the sound barrier and she turned to offer the woman a smile. She received one in return as Lena placed a hand to her chest to calm her rapid breathing.  
The first man rushed her trying to land a punch but she rolled her eyes and ducked easily. "Even the fabric is bulletproof, what did you think you were going to do?" She asked, sarcasm lacing every word. The leader sent in the other two and she began a dance of dodging around them. No one had made contact yet and that was just fine with her. One went to sweep her leg but only managed to break his ankle when she planted her foot. The crack wasn't loud but it was obvious and the crowd winced.   
"I was having a nice evening," she said, staring down at the man howling in pain. "I had the night off and was actually in the middle of something when you rudely interrupted." She left him to his own devices, kicking his gun away as she faced off with the other two. Remembering what they had interrupted put a glazed grin on her face before it was replaced by annoyance as first one, then the other, rushed her. She glided between them and they over-corrected, punching each other in the face and effectively knocking themselves out.   
The party guests cheered until the cocking of a gun silenced them. She should have known, should have seen it coming, but she was too distracted thinking about those red lips on hers. Now those lips and everything else about that face were staring at Kara, terrified as the barrel of a gun was pressed against her temple.   
"Back. Away."   
Kara held her hands up and took a short step backward.  
"If I'm going out, just for kicks, I think I'll take the Luthor with me," he said, digging the metal into Lena's skin, his arm wrapped around her waist from behind. Kara's eyes darted between the gun and Lena's face. One blink. Just a closing of her eyes before Lena's jaw tightened and she opened them, the color glinting with resolve. Kara, for all her super speed, didn't have the time to yell "No!" before Lena's elbow came up and connected with her attacker's nose. Time slowed, Kara couldn't fight against it. The gun went off. The bullet embedding itself ineffectually in the wall just past Lena's ear.   
Now Kara was far past annoyed. She angrily stalked toward the man bleeding from the nose but before she could get a step closer, Lena turned and sent an uppercut to his jaw. He fell backwards, eyes rolling up into his head.  
"Ow, that stings," the brunette grumbled, rubbing her fist. Kara picked her jaw up off the floor and hurried to her.   
"That was awesome!"   
"Yes, well, he obviously didn't know what dealing with a Luthor meant."  
Kara felt her giddiness slide away from her and she stared at the woman before her, suddenly remembering how close to death she had been.   
"Ms. Luthor, that was incredibly dangerous," she told the billionaire sternly.  
Lena smirked. "Nothing but a Friday night, Supergirl."  
NCPD showed up then and at the forefront was Kara's sister-in-law, Maggie Sawyer.   
"How's it going, Supergirl?"  
"Not bad, Detective," she shrugged, looking toward Lena. Maggie gave her a wide grin.  
"Glad to hear it."  
"I have to go now." Kara said, raising her fist up.   
"Later, Supes."  
"Have a good night, Detective. Ms. Luthor." With that, Kara flew up through the brand new skylight. Maggie directed her officers to begin getting accounts of what happened from the guests..   
"Oh, good, the police are here already," Kara came rushing toward Lena who was watching the scene with gratitude and distaste as the robbers were led away to waiting cars. "My phone died and I had to search to find one."  
"No problem, Kara. Supergirl was here. She took care of everything."  
"That's not true. I saw that last punch you gave as I was coming back down. Fists of fury, I'd say." She nudged her shoulder with a wide grin. Now that Lena was safe, Kara felt her mood lift quite a bit.   
Lena cocked an eyebrow. "No one messes with a Luthor."  
"Noted," Kara nodded.   
"Then again," Lena began, curling her fingers over Kara's shoulder and leaning close enough to murmur in her ear, "maybe a Luthor can be taken down by a Super."  
Kara shivered. Lena was standing so near her and she had been too close to being shot. Kara pulled back to gaze into her eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist, forgetting that they were surrounded by National City's elite.   
"Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Lena whispered.  
Kara replied by pressing a kiss to Lena's cheek just shy of her mouth. 

Alex's phone buzzed near her head. Groggily, she grabbed for it as the light nearly blinded her in the darkened bedroom. She opened her messages.   
I got the girl. 


End file.
